Dolce Veleno di San Valentino
by Anleioz An IP
Summary: Lo que para unos puede ser "una persona odiosa", para otros es, en el fondo, la persona más dulce y atenta. También, lo que para muchos significa delicia, para otros es sinónimo de "Pruébame y te mueres". Literal.


_**¡Ciao!**_

 _Feliz navidad, Feliz Año, Felices Reyes, Feliz Cumpleaños, Feliz San Calentín..._ ¿no se me olvida nada? Creo que no

 **Este One-Shot participa en el Reto Trimestral Parejas Disparejas del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"**

* * *

Chiara Vargas nunca ha sido muy buena demostrando lo que siente o piensa. Generalmente, todo lo que dice o hace es, en gran medida, lo contrario a lo que en verdad piensa.

Es algo agresiva y violenta, pero a la vez cobarde. Golpea por mero impulso y acto reflejo. El 80% de lo que dice son groserías. Sin embargo, sus muestras de afecto valen la pena para quien le aprecia, y son como un auto amarillo: o no ves ninguno, o los ves todos de un sólo golpe.

Quizás por esas razones, ligado a su gran masoquismo, el mayor de los hermanos Beilschmidt la adoraba. Adoraba molestarla y le encantaba cuando ella decía algo "lindo" (para él, únicamente) luego de haberlo molido a golpes.

Ella, por otra parte, también era un poco masoquista, porque ¿Quién se queda junto a la persona que le saca canas verdes? En definitiva, alguien masoquista, o alguien que no expresa lo que siente en realidad y esa persona no le es una molestia; de todas formas, la italiana es ambas cosas.

Recordaba que el albino le había robado su primer beso un día común y corriente, ellos eran buenos amienemigos entonces, y por una simple broma del prusiano, la besó en los labios. Él esperaba que ella lo golpeara tan fuerte que recordara hasta sus vidas pasadas, sin embargo lo único que hizo la chcia fue agachar la cabeza e irse. gilbert no tenía idea de que ese había sido su primer beso.

Poco después, y luego de unas cuantas charlas, golpes, y unas aclaraciones, ellos terminaron viendo novios. Él gustaba de ella, ella gustaba de él, ¿Qué más daba?

Por esa razón, la de piel trigueña estaba pegada en la cocina desde hacía horas. Revolvía esto, añadía lo otro, bajaba y subía la llama, probaba para ver si estaba bien, preparaba las bandejas. Era una odisea. A la menor de las Vargas, y a sus otros tres hermanos, les cansaba el sólo verla moverse de un lado a otro con ese delantal que decía " _Bésame Mucho -La Jefa_ " (regalo de Isabel).

El más chico de todos, Marcello, se atrevió a preguntarñe alg mientras quitaba su vista de su Nintendo- Chia, ¿podemos pro-?

-No- Respondió la mayor de forma cortante- No hasta que esté listo

-Sólo un poquito- Insistió Felicia con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡He dicho que no, maldita sea!

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento, y la mayor regresó a su labor en la cocina. El olor la estaba mareando, ella misma ya quería comerlo, pero no. Además, si ellos la veían haciendo eso iban a írsele encima.

El de piel trigueña habló también, recostado del muro- No sé porqué te tomas tantas molestias en cocinarle a ese macho patatas albino

La castaña de ojos oliva casi deja caer lo que preparaba al piso- ¡ _Cazzo_ , Lovino, cierra tu boca!

-Lo dices porque tengo la razón- Se mofó de su melliza con una sonrisa socarrona

-¡Te voy a quemar con el maldito chocolate si no te callas la puta boca ahora mismo, _porca miseria_!- La cara de la chica estaba roja totalmente, pero ninguno sabiía si era de rabia o por vergüenza. Probablemente una mezcla de ambas cosas

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Guarda un poco de dulce para mí, ¿sí? _Grazie mille_ \- Y sin decir nada más, se retiró escaleras arriba hacia su habitación

El Domingo lo pasó haciendo dulces, y no tenía a dónde ir puesto sus amigas saldrían con sus novios y Gilbert al parecer había estadod e viaje ese fin de semana con su familia.

Cuando llegó a clases y no lo vio en la primera hora, se preocupó un poco, pero no le sorprendió nada que a la segunda mitad de esa clase se presentara con el cabello todo desaliñado, la chaqueta del uniforme abierta, la corbata desamarrada, el cinturón a medio poner, y una cara de no haber dormido nada.

Se alegró mucho de verlo, su estado de ánimo no dependía de si lo veía o no, pero ver a ese imbécil copo de nieve le alegraba los ratos.

Fue entonces cuando el profesor no lo dejó entrar a clases porque no tenía la vestimenta adecuada.

* * *

-Eres un _idiota_ , ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir así a las clases? _Cazzo_ , y encima yo tengo que arreglarte- Gruñó irritada mientras estaba sentada en los lavabos de los baños de profesores del último piso- maldita sea, Gilbert, no eres un jodido niño

Arregló su saco, sacudió lo que parecían ser hojas de algún arbusto, y ató bien su corbata. Intentaba arreglar un poco su cabello, pero el chico tenía ebras rebeldes, y no se dejaban domar con tanta facilidad.

-Y yo no soy tu madre, mierda- Fue lo último que dijo cuando terminó de arreglar su uniforme

Había estado muy callado y no paraba de observarla en silencio, además de con una sonrisa algo boba (hasta para él).

-¿Qué?

Apenas tuvo tiempo de decir aquel monosílabo, pues el mayor se había lanzado a devorar sus labios de repente- Sí te oí, Mutti

-¡T-Tú, gra-gran ESTÚPIDO!- Cubrió su boca rápidamente por reflejo, y miró la puerta de los baños- _Dannazione_

-Nah, nadie pasa por aquí a estas horas de la mañana. Además, este baño no se usa hace un año, lo sabes. _Kesesesese_

Se burló de su reacción. Antes de que pudiera recibir un golpe de "Bienvenida" la alzó en brazos y salió del baño tal cual; bajó así las escaleras, y luego recordó el ascensor, sin embargo no la soltó en ningún momento sino hasta que llegaron al patio principal.

Al principio todos los miraban fijo, pero luego de un tiempo las escenas de estos dos les fueron pareciendo cosa de todos los días, porque de hecho eran cosa de TODOS los días.

Estuvieron charlando del viaje del albino, del fin de semana de la castaña, y al final, fue Chiara quien habló primero- _B-Bu-Buon-Buono San_... _Valentino_... _idiota_

Extendió una pequeña cajita color blanca, con un lazo doble color negro. Decía en una pequeña esquina con caligrafía Palmer muy bonita, las palabras que la chica acababa de decirle. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, de todos modos por su tono de piel se veía claramente de ahí hasta Plutón.

Tomó la cajita luego de darle un beso en los labios y agradecer, y dentro de ella había un par de bombocitos de color blanco, con unas formas muy bonitas de corazones. Al mayor se le ensanchó la sonrisa, imaginarse que la italiana había hecho eso sólo por él le hacía crecer el ego, pero sobretodo le alegraba.

-¿Son todos para el asombroso? Qué lindo

-N-No te creas demasiado, simplemente hice para todos- Giró el rostro, avergonzada. Aunque fueran novios hace meses, no conseguía hacerse mucho a la idea, y seguía diciendo cosas que en realidad no quería

-Aún así pensaste en mí- Murmuró con voz ronca, chocando sus frentes y rozando con suavidad sus labios

La campana que indicaba el final del descanso sonó, y entonces los dos volvieron separarse. El mayor se tardó más, alegando que necesitaba pasar a beber agua. La mayor de los vargas iba a acompañarle, pero él se negó, diciendo que no quería que llegara tarde por su culpa.

Ella se fue, no muy convencida, pero no quería seguir insistiendo. Fue entonces, cuando el albino se recargó del muro del pasillo, una vez sólo, y se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar en el piso.

Se sentía afiebrado de repente, con la respiración entrecortada, su estómago y garganta ardiendo, y el sudor bajando por su frente como si hubiera corrido una maratón en el desierto.

Necesitaba beber agua, el aliento le faltaba.

* * *

Gilbert no había asistido a esa clase, y la ojiverde pensó que probablemente se había saltado historia por el simple hecho de que le resultaba aburrida. Sin embargo, tampoco lo vio a la hora de química, ni a la de física, y tampoco lo vio en dibujo.

¿Se estaría saltando todo el día? No asistió ni a una sola clase, la italiana no sabía si estaab enojada o preocupada.

El día había terminado, estaba dispuesta a irse directo a su casa junto a Felicia, puesto que Feliciano y Lovino tenían trabajo grupal, y Marcello una cita con la hermana menor de los Kirkland, una niña de coleta y cabello oscuro y rizado.

A mitad de camino, sintió su celula vibrar. Lo vio, y era un mensaje de Madeline, la prima del francés y su mejor amiga. ¿Por qué le estaría texteando de la nada? Ella usualmente le hablaba en la mañana y en la noche cuando acababa sus deberes, pero esa vez no.

 _Esto es importante: Gilbert está en el hospital. Necesitas venir pronto._

 _Por favor no le digas que te dije._

Casi deja caer su móvil al piso de la sorpresa, su melliza se había frenado y había leído el mensaje por encima de su hombro. Ella también estaba preocupada.

Iba a decirle algo a su hermana, pero no le dio tiempo. Chiara ya estaba corriendo en dirección al hospital local.

Una vez allí, vio a la rubia en la entrada. Quería bombardearla con preguntas, como en primer lugar, la razón de que estuviera allí el teutón. ¿Qué diablos había pasado y por qué no lo supo antes? Mas la chica sólo la condujo hasta el cuarto donde estaba el otro.

Quería gritarle y pedirle... no, EXIGIRLE, una explicación. Pero al verlo tan mal y ver que apenas y parecía descansar, se mordió la lengua.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pusiste a esos dulces?- Preguntó la canadiense luego de un rato de incómodo silencio, en el que su amiga se veía bastante preocupada

La chica estaba comiendo los que ella le había regalado, y parecían gustarle mucho.

-Chocolate, mantequilla, café, leche condensada, más chocolate, un poco de canela, ron, bizcochos... más chocolate- Un suspiro pesado escapa de su boca- Chocolates blancos, no me gustaba como se veían oscuras

La de gafas le miró, miró luego al chico, a la caja de dulces, y volvió a mirar a su amiga- El Doctor dijo que Gilbert no puede comer nada de lo que dijiste

-¡...Maldita sea!

Prácticamente, ella había tomado todo lo que su novio no podía ingerir, y lo había vuelto bombones. Eso era una maldita bomba.

-P-Pero, tran-tranquila... ehm...- Guardó silencio unos segundos, nerviosa ante el enojo de la italiana- no sabías y él tampoco

-Lteralmente, casi lo mato- Decir que su rostro estaba ensombrecido, era poco. Una nube negra se posó sobre la cabeza de la chica- no volveré a cocinar un maldito dulce

-O-Oh, _we-well_... lo importante es que él estará bien

La de mirada violacea sonrió ampliamente, tratando de calmar un poco a su mejor amiga.

* * *

A la final, Maddie se había ido a la media hora, pero poco después de que ellas hablaran llegó el alemán junto al que parecía ser su padre.

La situación no era buena mientras el rubio y la castaña estaban en la misma habitación. Por esa razón, si uno salía, el otro se quedaba dentro, y si uno entraba, el otro no se quedaba ahí. nadie quería que estallara una tercera guerra mundial por esos dos.

Una vez el albino había despertado, como a eso de las 6 de la tarde, casi anocheciendo, los dos volvieron a "turnarse".

Cuando entró, casi le tira la puerta encima a gritos, aunque esta vez eran palabras avergonzadas de disculpa. En serio quería meter la cabeza en un hoyo.

-¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste cuando entrábamos a clases, bastardo patatero?- La chica bufó, reprochándole con el enojo- ¿Y si Maddie pasaba por el otro pasillo?

-Entonces estarías en mi velorio

La chica bajó la cabeza, y con toda la fuerza posible comenzó a golpearlo con las almohadas- ¡Tú, maldito bastardo, imbécil! ¡NO LO DIGAS TAN A LA LIGERA, MIERDA! ¡ _MALEDIZIONE_ , _STRONZO_!

-Ay, auch, auch, ¡n-no se trata así a un enfermo!- La risa burlona que soltó no concordaba con las palabras que salían de su boca

-¡Enfermo las polainas!

En la habitación sólo estaban los dos, puesto que Ludwig y el padre de ambos chicos habían ido por algo de comida.

La castaña dejó de lado las almohadas cuando se calmó un poco, suspirando y refunfuñando ante la actitud relajada del chico. ¿Cómo era posible que dijese algo así de la nada y como si nada?

-Bueno, tranquila- Acarició su cabello con parsimonia- el "hubiera" no existe, así que está bien

Un bufido más- No tienes remedio

El silencio los envolvió de nuevo, y sus miradas, fijas la una sobre la otra, estaban calmándose mutuamente. Él le dedicó una sonrisa, sin dejos de altanería ni nada, una sincera que era sólo para ella, y ella esbozó una mueca pequeña similar a una sonrisa.

-Hey- Llamó con la voz roncar por el frío- Feliz San Valentín, no es como esperaba que fuera, pero...

-Estamos juntos- Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, y con las mejillas rosadas

-Es lo que me importa

Se alzó un poco para besar sus labios con ternura, antes de volver a recostarse y que una enfermera entrara para indicar que habia finalizado la hora de visitas.

- _Ci vediamo_ , _amore_ \- Canturreó, roja a más no poder

* * *

Quizás esto ni les interese(?), pero igual lo diré:

Independientemente del Reto, este Fic se me ocurrió por una "experiencia propia"

Verán, me gusta hacer dulces y toda la cosa, e hice unas trufas de chocolate para practicar como hacerlas para hoy (San Valentín), entonces le di una a una amiga que es tragona a morir. Luego de que se la comió y todo, se empezó a sentir mal, y dijo "Es cierto que yo no puedo comer chocolate". No puede tampoco beber café, ni leche condensada, ¡y esa trufa tenía todo eso! Oh, Dios, casi me da un infarto. Por un momento pensaba que la iba a matar(?)

Meh, pero ya está bien, no murió(?) Pero ya no le volveré a dar un puto chocolate, jamás.

Espero que este OS les haya gustado.

¡Y feliz San Valentín a todos! Ánimos, hay amigos con quienes celebrar si no tienes pareja... y es más divertido(?).

Nos leemos en otra ocasión, Queridos


End file.
